Dragon Ball Kazation
This story takes place in Universe 20, Age 1000. Many things happened like Saiyan vs Majin War and 3 Cells. But first it all started when.......... Saiyan vs Majins War Things were always restless between the two races know as Majins and Saiyans. Geku: Majins never do anything. Super Majin: Do you want to go? ???: We will settle this. MAJIN VS SAIYAN. SSB Geku: * attacks * Super Majin: * attacks * ???: They will have enough energy to awaken the dangerous legendary warriors. * Other Super Majins join * * Saiyans appear * SSB Geku: Saiyans! Super Majins: Majins! SSB Geku: Wrah! * fires multiple ki blasts * Saiyan SPIRIT! * fires Full-Power Ki Wave * U.T.O: This may have gotten out of hand..... * blast destroys machine* AH! Sakurio: Banzai Ki Strike! Super Majins: Gra......wrah......muhahaha.......... * fires III Flash everywhere * Saiyans: Everyone on Earth is dead! Damn You! It's now an apocalyspe! Damn you! * attacks * hya! hya! Keyaine: Keyaine is HERE! * powers up to SSB * Modjin! You're finished! U.T.O: GOD DAMN IT! Stop! IT! You've awakened the Legendary Super Warrior who will kill you all! The Legendary Super Warrior ???: Heh heh heh....... * a Saiyan/Majin amerges * U.T.O: Oh Gah! * he gets chocked to death and dies * Kabbage: I am Kabbage! The Legendary Warrior! * kills 20 Saiyans and Majins * SSB2 Geku: WRAH!!!!!!!!! SSB3 Diyane: WRAH!!!!!!!!!!! * attacks * Kabbage: * dodges all the fists * Gah! Saiyan: heh. heh, no......... * goes unconious * SSB2 Geku: Final Galick Blazer Cannon! Kabbage: gr............ Candy Beam! Saiyan: Woah! * gets eaten * Kaioken x40 SSJ3 Geku: * attacks * Kabbage: * gets pushed back * drat, this is to hard. But lest's see how they like SUPER SAIYAN BLUE!!!! SSB Kabbage: heh... * attacks * SSB Geku: dang.....gah! oof! gah! * Might have to use Kaioken * KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!!!! ATTACK!!! SSB Kaioken x20 Geku: * throws up * FINAL DRAGON KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kabbage: The legend.........finished by my own race.........No....Not yet! * fires Ion Cannon * SSB Kaioken x20 Geku: Damn........man...... Modjin: I'll help! Majins! Launch the biggest KAMEHAMEHA YOU'VE GOT!!!!!!!! We're gonna end this! Saiyans: FULL POWER ENERGY WAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kabbage: No........FU-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Geku: * powered down * It's....finally.................over.........heh. The Timelines Tournament In another universe.......... Zeno: Are there too many timelines? Future Zeno: Maybe. * Geku arrives * Yo! Zeno & Future Zeno: Geku! Geku: Can I fight strong people?! Zeno: We considered it too! We holding it tommorow! Future Zeno: Let's do it! * 1 day later * Zeno: Here we are! Everyone! Draw Lots! SSJ Bardock: Who is this guy? Zeno: I am Zeno, Ruler of Time and Everything! SSJ Bardock: Anyway. We'll finish this and win. Future Zeno: Bardock vs Son Goku! Son Goku: let's go! SSJ Bardock: Kakarot....? SSB Goku: You look alot like me. * rushes at * SSJ3 Bardock: Kakarot! SSB Goku: Isn't that my Saiyan name? SSJ3 Bardock: I am your father! Zeno, Future Zeno & Goku: What?! SSJ3 Bardock: Ye- Goku: * hugs * Hi dad.... But I gotta win to face more strong people * uses SSB Kaioken x5 * SSJ3 Bardock: What?! gah! ugh! whoa! * gets knocked out * Zeno: Goku from Timeline 8, Universe 7 wins! Future Zeno: Next! Xeno Goku from Timeline 6 against Timeline 9's Lord Frieza! Final Form Frieza: Flithy Saiyan wrench! SSJ4 Goku: What did you say!? * attacks * Golden Frieza: yah! Death Beam! * SSJ4 Goku phases through it * What?! SSJ4 Xeno Goku: Hya! * attacks * Golden Frieza: What the?! gah! SSJ4 Xeno Goku: You killed all of us! Dragon FIST!!!!!!!!!!!! Golden Frieza: no!!!!!!! * dies * Xeno Goku: I killed Frieza. hehe. Universe 9's Frost: Frost Demons will kill you all! Other Frost Demons: YEAH! Down with ALL SAIYANS! Xeno Goku: I'll finish you all slowly. Future Zeno: yah! More! MORE! Vegeta from Timeline 11 vs Vegeta from Timeline 8! SSJ King Vegeta: I am the prince- no King of Saiyans! SSG Vegeta: I am the Super Saiyan God. SSJ King Vegeta: The....Super.....Saiyan....God........ Doesn't matter. * attacks * SSG Vegeta: You stand no chance. I have another form. * big boots * King Vegeta: Gah! * reverts to base * SSG Vegeta: I'm annoyed of you! Die! King Vegeta: Please...tell me how to transform into super saiyan god........ SSG Vegeta: You need 5 pure saiyans to give you energy. King Vegeta: thank you me. Goodbye! SSG Vegeta: Who was I? Future Zeno: MORE MORE! Next King Bardock of Timeline 11 against King Vegeta of Timeline 10! King Bardock: I was able to lead everyone to kill Frieza, so I became King. King Vegeta: The Heir to the throne, Prince Vegeta should've! * attacks * SSJ King Bardock: THE SAIYANS WILL SURVIVE! BECAUSE I AM THE KING! * attacks * Final Reveger Cannon! SSG King Vegeta: God Galick Gun! * bemas clash and bardock powers up * SSB Bardock: This......is Super Saiyan BLUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SSG King Vegeta: what!? SSB Bardock: HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SSG King Vegeta: This can't be the end.........all to the hands of a low-class Saiyan Warrior.. SSB Bardock: I'm not a lower-class warrior!!! KAIOKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SSG King Bardock: GAH! Kid Vegeta: Father! You'll pay for this! Bardock: * powers down * I won't. * smirks and exits * Zeno: Kid Vegeta of Timeline 20 vs Kid Vegets of Timeline 21! SSJ2 Kid Vegeta: Heh. SSJ1 Kid Vegeta: Super Saiyan Kid Against Super Saiyan! * attacks * SSJ2 Kid Vegeta: * dodges * heh! Frost Demons can't rule us! SSJ Kid Vegeta: I am the true King Vegeta! * attacks * SSJ2 Vegeta: Galick Flash! SSJ Vegeta: What?! Gah! SSJ4 Kid Vegeta: * teleports then blasts again * SSJ4 Kid Vegeta: GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * becomes uncontrollable * King Vegeta: Oh no! Other Vegeta! You have to beat him! SSJ4 Kid Vegeta: Burst Flash!!!!!!!! Dark SSJ4 Kid Vegeta: Venom Cannon! * beams clash * SSJ4 Kid Vegeta: HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kaioken x5!!!!!!!!! Dark SSJ4 Kid Vegeta: no....!!!!!!!!!!!! AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * dies * Zeno: YAH!! Next! Gogeta from Fusions Timelines vs Broly from Timeline: Broly! Gogeta: I am neither Goku or Kakarot in your case or Vege- did you try to hit me?! Broly: KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAROT!!!!!!!!!!!! SSJ2 Gogeta: * powers up * Big Bang Kamehameha!!! LSSJ2 Broly: OMEGA BLASTER 2!!!! * clash * SSJ4 Gogeta Big Bang TIMES 10!!!!! Broly: GAH!!!!! SSJ4 Gogeta: Still standing? SSJ3 Broly: Kaka......ROT! * transfoms * SSJ4 Broly: ehahahahaha!!!!! Prepare to die! SSJ4 Gogeta: * attacks * SSJ4 Broly: Is this all you have? * attacks * SSB Gogeta: Now WE'RE TALKING! * attacks * SSB Gogeta: HA! Final Big Bang Flash! SSJ4 Broly: * goes through it * SSB Gogeta: Kaioken! SSJ4 Broly: GRAH! NO!!!!! SSJ2 Gogeta: Finally, Broly is done. Zeno: NEXT! Gogeta forom Timeline 11 vs Buuhan from Timeline 13! Gogeta: Buu, again? Buuhan: Heh. SSJ2 Gogeta: * Powers up and attacks * Buuhan: ngh! SSJ2 Gogeta: * grabs and throws * Buuhan: What?! SSJ2 Gogeta: BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!! Buuhan: AH! Gogeta: That's over wit- * uses Ki Blast * Buuhan: Damn. Gogeta: Like my counterpart, that move was brought up by a kid. This time i'll make sure to finish you, STARDUST BREAKER! Buuhan: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! * dies * Zeno: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! 20 minutes later................. Zeno: Finally, Geku Black vs Geku! Geku: counterpart, fake. * attacks with fierce blows as he becomes a Super Saiyan Blue * Geku Black: * goes Rose and blocks * YOU THINK THAT'LL WORK!? SSGSS Geku: * punchs then throws * SSR Geku Black: * shoots Energy blades * SSB Geku: * dodges * Ngh... SSR Geku Black: behind you.... * punches * SSB Geku: Gah! Time to amp it up! KAIOKEN! * uses Kaioken x 20 * SSR Geku Black: hehe. SSB Geku Kaioken x20: * punches, karate chops then piledrives * Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Fan Chapter Category:Fan Fiction which author is proud of it being Alternate Universe Category:Alternate planets Category:Tournament Category:Stories Featuring Goku Category:Stories featuring Geku Category:Stories Featuring Zeno Category:GekuTheSaiyan Category:Stories Feturing Xeno Goku Category:Stories Featuring Time Patrollers Category:Stories Featuring Shenron Category:Stories featuring Gogeta Category:Stories Featuring Vegito Category:Stories Featuring Broly Category:Stories featuring Frieza Category:Stories Featuring Android 18 Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Grand Timeline Tournament Category:Stories Featuring the Grand Priest Category:SSJ4 Category:SSJ4 Broly Category:SSB Gogeta Category:Fan Fiction where GT is canon Category:Alternate